Papillons et marguerites
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: La inseguridad de Marinette le resultó enternecedora. ¿Sabía lo irresistible que era para el? lo único incómodo en ese momento era la erección que estaba comenzando a tener. Finalmente, su cuerpo tomó la decisión enviando una marea de deseo a su entrepierna. ¿Qué daño había en sucumbir? Después de todo, realmente la amaba. (One-shot largo con lemon, pareja Adrinette y Marichat)


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Cat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin animos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **Advertencia: Esta es una historia medio extraña con escenas pervertidas. Nada especial, solo una idea pero igual están avisados :)**

 **(Marinette/Ladybug y Adrien/Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Marinette estaba mas enamorada que nunca y por primera vez en su vida, sentía sus hormonas alborotadas. Demasiado alborotadas, pero contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar, esta vez nada de eso tenia que ver con Adrien.

En realidad, el amor que sentía y el calor que la sorprendía todas las noches, esta vez le pertenecía a Cat Noir.

El como había ocurrido... Ni ella misma lo sabia.

Todo había comenzado hace algunos meses, cuando después de tanto tiempo, había decidido armarse de valor y confesar sus sentimientos a Adrien, sin embargo, las cosas no habían salido bien. El chico había lucido muy impresionado al principio, había quedado completamente paralizado y al poco tiempo, su sorpresa había sido remplazada por una dolorosa incomodidad que le dejo claro a la chica lo que significaba. El no sentía nada por ella.

Poco después, una repentina tormenta había comenzado a caer sobre París, mojando sin piedad a sus habitantes. "¡Vaya ironía!" pensó ella, cuando Adrien robo su corazon estaba lloviendo y ahora cuando lo rompía, también volvía a llover.

Dolida y avergonzada a mas no poder, Marinette se había alejado corriendo del rubio. Agradeciendo mas que nunca la cercanía de su casa, y para ser sincera dando gracias también por la fuerte lluvia que disfrazaba sus lagrimas.

Los siguientes días fueron peor, Adrien había intentado hablar con ella varias veces y disculparse por aquel incidente pero ella, intentando mantener su dignidad siempre respondía con un "No importa, todo esta bien" A pesar de que no lo estaba, a pesar de verlo le dolía como el fuego y sentía un enorme nudo en su garganta.

¿Cuanto había pasado desde entonces? Seis meses, tal vez un poco mas.

Seis meses en los que los tartamudeos habían desaparecido, las mariposas en el estomago se habían detenido y para su sorpresa, día tras día sentía como todo aquello dolía mucho menos. Sin embargo, durante ese lapso de tiempo, un par de cosas extrañas también habían ocurrido.

Cat Noir había dejado de coquetear con Ladybug paulatinamente y de vez en cuando se aparecía en su balcón para conversar con ella y bromear. Fingiendo que intentaba protegerla y sacando varias sonrisas de sus labios, ayudándola sin darse cuenta a superar a Adrien, quien probablemente por lastima, poco después de aquel día lluvioso había cambiado con ella. Se había vuelto mas cariñoso, atento y especialmente dulce, se había vuelto... Un verdadero amigo.

¿Amigo? Si, solo eso. Un gran amigo, y podía vivir con eso. En verdad, Marinette sentía que lo había superado, pero... Aquella experiencia estaba indeleblemente grabada en su mente, y dolía como si no hubiese pasado ni un solo día cada vez que una tormenta caía sobre París, justo como ese día.

La dura tormenta del exterior aporreaba las ventanas empañadas de su habitación; mientras que las luces que titilaban a medida que la electricidad alcanzaba picos de descarga con los incesantes truenos y relámpagos; la música de fondo que salía por los altavoces de su celular inundaban el ambiente mientras Tikki permanecía cómodamente dormida sobre el diván, junto a ella.

Recordando a Cat Noir de nuevo, Marinette le dio un trago mas a la botella de coñac que había tomado sin permiso de sus padres. Ella jamas había hecho algo semejante, de hecho, esa era su primera vez bebiendo cualquier cosa que tuviera licor pero en esos momentos sentía que necesitaba tomar algo para sobre-llevar los recuerdos, para ignorar el florecimiento del nuevo amor que embriagaba su pecho y reprimir las estúpidas hormonas que nuevamente la molestaban, como siempre ocurría desde hace dos meses.

"Cat Noir..." menciono dentro de su mente. Después de tantos meses con su compañía sin ser Ladybug, no podía negar que era demasiado cómodo estar a su lado. Con el podía ser ella misma, una mezcla entre la Marinette que todos conocían y Ladybug, aquella heroína a quien irónicamente, solo el conocía. E incluso ella, siendo Marinette había sido capaz de ver otras facetas nuevas dentro del héroe que jamas imagino.

Pensativa la chica apago la música de su celular, se levanto tambaleante del diván y subió hasta su cama por las escaleras, dejando a Tikki en el primer piso. Mareada encendió una lámpara, luego redujo la iluminación para que bañara solo la cama de hierro forjado y el edredón de color violeta.

"Cat Noir..." menciono dentro de su mente otra vez. Con esa fuerte tormenta le había dicho como Ladybug que no saldrían a patrullar pues lo consideraba demasiado peligroso, y como Marinette le había pedido no ir a visitarla pues no quería que se enfermara. Dos horas habían pasado desde entonces y con eso había bastado para comenzar a extrañarlo, y terminarse toda la botella de coñac.

Dios, si sus padres se enteraban la castigarían de por vida y con justa razón, tenia que buscar la manera de reponer aquella bebida antes de que notaran su ausencia.

Después de quitarse los zapatos, Marinette continuo con los pantalones, tirándolos al suelo sin ningún cuidado antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama. Suspiró. Recordando sin poder evitarlo a Cat Noir y lo bien que lucia dentro de aquel ajustado traje de cuero color negro.

¿Por que tenia que ser tan atractivo? ¿Por que sus ojos tenían que poner tanta atención al cuerpo de Cat Noir? Su sonrisa era tan hipnótica que la hacia estremecerse y tener pensamientos impuros que después le causaban graves problemas para poder mirarlo a los ojos, aquellos ojos felinos que despertaban en ella un calor tan intenso que en mas de una ocasión se había visto forzada a tocarse pensando en el. Justo como le hubiese gustado hacerlo en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, trato de controlarse y dejándose caer en la cama se acurruco abrazando una de sus almohadas. Casi media hora después, Marinette sin poder dormir noto como sus piernas comenzaban a moverse involuntariamente. No era ninguna tonta, era consciente de que estaba excitada. Los recuerdos de la cercanía de Cat Noir, su cuerpo, su embriagante aroma y su voz no la dejaban pensar con claridad, le taladraban el alma.

Y a medida que las imágenes llegaban a su cabeza sintió una tibieza apoderarse de su cuerpo. Nerviosa miró la hora en su celular. Era la una de la madrugada del miércoles. Seguramente Cat Noir estaría profundamente dormido.

Necesitaba tanto escuchar su voz, necesitaba hacerle saber todo lo que sentía y averiguar si sus fantasías excitarían o asustarían a Cat Noir.

¿Y que tal si...? Una loca idea surgió en su mente y alentada por el alcohol decidió ponerla en practica.

Las manos le temblaban un poco al sostener el teléfono y apretar el botón para marcar el número programado de Cat Noir. Cuando comenzó a sonar sintió una oleada de calor por el abdomen. A la tercera llamada la dominó el pánico y trato de colgar, pero antes de que pudiera localizar el maldito botón, oyó la voz somnolienta del chico.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, Cat Noir, soy... Soy Marinette -el corazón le palpitaba con tanta fuerza que apenas logró captar su propia voz.

-¿Princesa? ¿Que pa...?

-No... no hables -se apoyó sobre las almohadas y bajó la voz a lo que creyó que era un tono sexy -Simplemente escucha.

Después de tantos años con su apretada agenda y ahora siendo un super héroe, Adrien debería haber estado acostumbrado a llamadas intempestivas, pero aún le costaba centrarse en la voz que había del otro lado de la línea. ¿Había dicho que era Marinette? Que raro... Ella casi nunca le llamaba, generalmente era el quien la buscaba. ¿Tendría alguna emergencia? Preocupado parpadeó para despejar las telarañas que tenía sobre los ojos. Esperando a escuchar su problema.

-Escucha, sé que es tarde, pero he estado pensando en... nosotros... toda la noche y me preguntaba... es decir...

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en el rostro de Adrien.

-¿Nosotros, mi lady? No me digas que con un solo día sin verme ya me extrañas -comento en su clásico tono galante, entrando en su papel como Cat Noir a pesar de no estar usando el disfraz en esos momentos. Sintiendo como su corazon latía con fuerza enamorado.

¿Quien diría que terminaría enamorándose de la chica que había rechazado hace poco mas de seis meses atrás? Vaya ironías de la vida, que estúpido había sido. El efímero amor que sentía por Ladybug le había impedido ver a la joya que tenia delante de el... Si tan solo hubiese sido capaz de verlo en ese momento la habría envuelto en sus brazos y besado hasta que sus labios se desgastaran o el aliento se le terminara.

-No sabes cuanto... En este momento te imagino recostado a mi lado solo con tu cascabel -dijo la chica con la voz mas provocativa que pudo mientras soltaba un suspiro.

La sonrisa de Adrien se desvaneció y un poderoso sonrojo adorno su rostro. El sueño desapareció por completo y nervioso abrió la boca para decirle que aquello había sido una buena broma pero la voz de la chica se lo evito.

-¿Que tienes puesto ahora, mon chaton?

-¿Yo? ¿A que te refieres, princesa? -pregunto nervioso, esperando el estallido de una risa burlona por parte de la chica diciéndole que solo bromeaba.

-Dime que tienes puesto -pidió ella sugerente.

Asustado Adrien miro a todos lados en su habitación, comprobando que se encontraba solo pues Plagg estaba escondido en algún lugar, seguramente ya dormido como era su costumbre. Luego, abrió la boca para responder pero le fue imposible al escuchar como al otro lado de la linea sonó una leve risa temblorosa.

-Siempre me he preguntado si llevas boxers o calzoncillos.

Sorprendido Adrien parpadeo repetidas veces. ¿Qué intenciones tenía Marinette? Podría haber pensado que le estaba gastando una broma, pero sabia que ella no era así, ella no llegaría tan lejos y parecía ser sincera. ¿Acaso ella quería entablar una conversación erótica para tentarlo a ir a su casa?

-Boxers -soltó Adrien sin poder controlar su lengua, luego tragó saliva y se apoyó en la almohada. ¿Es que había perdido la cabeza? ¿O, más apropiadamente dicho, había perdido la vergüenza?

-Hmm. ¿Duermes con ellos puestos?

"Cuando duermo" pensó el. Aunque no era capaz de recordar una interrupción más placentera... pocos de sus sueños eran tan buenos.

-Yo... Yo, mi lady... No, no...

Los ojos adormilados de Marinette se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¡Oh pero que osado, minou! -exclamo sonrojándose -¿Así es que estas desnudo?

-¿Que? ¡NO! -grito Adrien al oírla -Yo tengo boxer -murmuro nervioso, golpeándose mentalmente por levantar tanto el tono de su voz. Lo que menos quería era despertar a Plagg y tener que lidiar con aquella situación en presencia de su kwami.

-Ahhh... -dijo riendo Marinette -¿Y como son?

-Rojos con lunares negros -confeso avergonzado al saber que los había escogido hace mucho tiempo, pensando en ladybug. Sin saber muy bien por que seguía respondiendo.

-¡Oh, pero que lindo! -exclamo enternecida, notando la semejanza de aquella ropa interior con su traje como heroína. El hecho de pensar que el rubio usaba eso por ella le halagaba y la hacia respirar con agitación -Aun que yo hubiera preferido que fueran mariposas, así volarían al rededor de mis margaritas. Por que mis bragas tienen unas lindas margaritas que están esperando a que las desflores.

Al oír eso al chico casi se le resbala el aparato de la mano mientras los ojos y la boca se le abrían por la impresión, sin saber que decir sonrio nervioso al oír de nuevo la voz de ella. Esta vez soltando un quejido.

-Minou... Adivina donde esta mi mano.

Las palabras de Marinette hicieron que Adrien se congelara, por que para ser sincero, su mente ya estaba imaginando varias respuestas. Cada una mas tentadora que la anterior.

-¿Donde? -aventuró a preguntar.

-En mis margaritas.

Adrien trago saliva densa-mente, aquella declaración había logrado que se le agitara la masculinidad, demostrando que al menos una parte de su cuerpo estaba procesando la información.

Y cuando mas cálidos y embriagantes sonidos salieron de la boca de Marinette, Adrien se resistió a la urgencia de tirar su teléfono al suelo pues a pesar de que su trabajo como héroe requería que tomara decisiones de vida o muerte en segundos, se encontraba sumido en la indecisión: no sabía si seguirle la corriente o colgar.

Por un lado: Tenia miedo de que si le colgaba ella se sintiera herida y humillada, no quería que pensara que estaba rechazándola pues para ser sincero, aquellos sonidos y aquellas palabras hacían volar su mente a gran velocidad, regalandole una exquisita imagen de la chica que sin lugar a dudas terminaría hundiéndolo en el mismísimo infierno. Por otro lado, ese era precisamente el problema: Que si accedía a participar se iría directo al infierno. ¿Pero a quien engañaba? ¿Realmente le importaría eso?

Quizá el verdadero motivo era que durante los últimos meses Marinette había logrado sacarle de la cabeza a Ladybug y ocupar su lugar. La hermosa chica era sencillamente maravillosa y no quería hacer algo como eso sin saber exactamente lo que significaba para ella.

Ante su prolongado silencio, Marinette se sintió avergonzada.

-Cat, si con esto te sientes incómodo...

La inseguridad de Marinette le resultó enternecedora. ¿Sabía lo irresistible que era para el? lo único incómodo en ese momento era la erección que estaba comenzando a tener. Finalmente, su cuerpo tomó la decisión enviando una marea de deseo a su entrepierna. ¿Qué daño había en sucumbir? Después de todo, realmente amaba a Marinette, sentía cosas por ella demasiado fuertes y eso volvía el momento verdaderamente especial ¿O no? Antes que tuviera tiempo de pensárselo mejor, procedió a responder, manteniendo el celular a unos centímetros de distancia.

-No, está bien... continúa, por favor -cuando reinó el silencio, Adrien tuvo miedo de que la chica se arrepintiera.

-Cat... -murmuro ella con voz temblorosa.

-¿Si, princesa?

-Quítate los boxer -pidió ella.

Adrien apretó los labios con fuerza y bajó las manos para quitarse la prenda en tres segundos, algo no muy fácil considerando que estaba recostado y con el celular al cuello.

-Fuera. ¿Y tú... -ahora se humedeció los labios- tú estás desvestida?

-Todavía no. Llevo puesta mi camiseta blanca y un sujetador rosa. Ademas de mis bragas, claro.

-¿Puedes... -Adrien cerró los ojos- quitártelos?

Por los sonidos que captó, dedujo que se estaba desnudando. La cabeza le dio vueltas y fue capaz de imaginarsela a la perfeccion. Con el cabello largo y oscuro, sus bellos ojos azul zafiro y una hermosa sonrisa.

-Me los he quitado -musitó la chica.

Rápidamente Adrien se la imaginó en la cama, con los brazos extendidos por encima de la cabeza y la espalda arqueada. Con los ojos cerrados y desnuda, mostrando la luminosidad de su tersa piel sobre las sabanas. Todo aquello comenzaba a surtir un efecto en su cuerpo que nunca antes había sentido.

-Hace demasiado calor ¿No crees? -continuo diciendo ella -Me encantaría poder darme una ducha contigo, enjabonar todo tu cuerpo yo misma y quitarte la espuma muy lentamente con mis manos para después secarte con mi lengua... ¿Puedes imaginarlo?

Él gimió ante sus palabras a modo de respuesta, ¿Que si podía imaginarlo? ¡Dios, incluso podía sentirlo! Toda su piel hormigueaba ante la imagen que le creaba su mente de aquella fantasía, y la suave textura de sus sabanas contra su cuerpo desnudo solo ayudaban a incrementar el poder de sus sensaciones.

Ella sonrio al escucharlo mientras sentía como los pechos se le endurecían y tenía su intimidad húmeda.

-Quiero besarte minou, quiero probar tus labios y después bajar hasta tu pecho, quiero acariciarte todo y dejar los trazos de mis uñas en tu espalda.

Adrien comenzó a respirar agitado y tratando de calmarse decidió cerrar los ojos. Sin embargo, el resultado fue aun peor pues la voz de Marinette parecía estar justo a su lado, susurrándole todas aquellas palabras. Incluso, podía sentir la calidez de su aliento chocando en su oreja. De igual forma, se mantuvo en esa posición.

-Quiero tenerte desnudo sobre mi, jadeando y maullando, quiero ser yo quien te encienda hasta calcinarte... Quiero escucharte ronronear de placer.

Él se imaginó listo sobre el cuerpo de Marinette que lo esperaba en la cama. Los gemidos de ella mientras hablaba y probablemente se tocaba, hacia que todos los huesos del chico se fundieran, imaginando sus hermosas y largas piernas cerrándose alrededor de sus caderas mientras el se hundía más y más en su calidez, no pudo evitar dejar escapar varios ronroneos.

-¡No, todavía no es tiempo del ronroneo! -se quejo Marinette mientras hacia un puchero.

-¿Ah... no? -pregunto Adrien confundido y muy avergonzado. El creyó haber entendido que le estaba pidiendo escucharlo ronronear.

-Cat Noir... -murmuro ella.

-¿Si... princesa?

-Mis pechos -manifestó ella de repente, con voz insegura otra vez -Están sensibles. Tan sensibles... -añadió la chica provocando en el chico una nueva ola de calor.

-Continúa -dijo Adrien, prácticamente rogando.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente.

-Tengo el cabello suelto y me produce cosquillas en los pechos -Marinette respiraba con más agitación, sintiendo el doloroso deseo de sus manos por tocarse y aflojar la tensión.

Sin pensar sus dedos bajaron suavemente hasta su intimidad palpando la humedad que esta manaba e involuntariamente sus dedos se introdujeron en el centro del mismo placer.

"Gracias. Gracias. Gracias" pensó el, mas que feliz de que siguiera hablando y no se estuviese arrepintiendo.

-¿Me puedes imaginar a tu lado?

La pregunta de Marinette le causo gracia ¿Que si podía? ¡Mas que eso! Podía sentirla, podía olerla, casi podía saborearla... Ella lo estaba matando absolutamente.

-Si -respondió Adrien, con un hilo de voz.

-¿Estas tocándote?

La pregunta le provoco un fuerte escalofrió al rubio, pues en realidad... Si lo estaba haciendo, pero no había sido consiente de en que momento su mano derecha había vagado hasta su entrepierna para acariciar su miembro con lentos y relajados movimientos. Verificando que estaba erguido, húmedo y palpitante por ella.

Al sentirse mas avergonzado que antes y siendo incapaz de hablar, su respuesta fue un gemido bajo de ánimo.

-Yo también lo hago, pero imagino que eres tu quien me toca -confeso ella -Háblame gatito, por favor... -suplicó.

-Dios mío, Marinette... Eres tan hermosa. -se apresuro a decir -Quisiera poder estar a tu lado y hacerte el amor hasta el amanecer. Cada dulce palabra que me dices, cada seductor sonido que sale de tus labios hace que mi cuerpo arda y me vea forzado a tocarme imaginando tu cuerpo sobre el mio... Moviéndote provocativa mientras me miras directo a los ojos -dijo emitiendo un ronco y excitante gruñido.

A la chica se le erizaron todo los vellos del cuerpo, sintiendo su intimidad entumida y palpitante. Ansiosa sus dedos comenzaron a moverse.

-Quiero besar tus labios, tan suaves y tan dulces que me vuelven adicto a ti mientras mis manos recorren tus hombros, tus brazos y tu estómago... Para después, con el paso de un tiempo, empezar a devorarte con más y más intensidad. Quiero sentir tu lengua batallando, forcejeando y disfrutando de cada pequeño mordisco provocado por el placer que me hace sentirte.

Con forme hablaba los sonidos de Marinette se volvían mas intensos y Adrien se permitió cerrar los ojos con mas fuerza mientras aceleraba el ritmo de sus movimientos.

-Primero pasaría mis labios por tu cuello, besándolo y volviéndome un adicto de la fragancia que emites. Luego poco a poco dejaría que mis manos acariciaran tus pechos mientras que mis boca baja hasta llegar a ese punto deseado, mordiendo y besando tus pezones sin descanso. No dejaría ni un solo centímetro sin explorar. Y con cada caricia tu apetito crecería y empezarías a retorcerte de placer, deseando sentirme dentro de ti...

-Oh sí, Cat Noir... no pares, sigue -Marinette ya casi jadeaba mientras que sin pensar en nada más que fuera su propio placer, movía sus caderas al ritmo de sus dedos, mismos que entraban y salían mojados.

Adrien se tensó, conmovido por la emoción en su voz. ¡Dios, como amaba a esa chica!

-No logrando aguantar más, al fin entraría en ti. Al principio lento pero después mas fuerte, te embestiría y sacaría aquellos gemidos que tanto me vuelven loco. Y poco a poco la intensidad y frecuencia aumentarían...

-No puedo esperar mucho más, minou... me estás matando.

-Ni yo... -se apresuro a decir Adrien moviendo su mano con desesperación.

Finalmente, la pareja se unió en una poderosa liberación mientras las voces de ambos culminaron en gritos trémulos y luego descendieron a gemidos serenos. Transformándose después en unos suspiros complacidos que sonaron en la línea mientras los dos se esforzaban por controlar la respiración. Cada uno imaginando al contrario a su lado.

-Ha... sido... estupendo -logró balbucir él entre bocanadas de aire. Notando como algo caliente chorreaba por su mano y ensuciaba completamente sus sabanas.

-Si... -convino ella con una risa sedosa. Sintiendo como su cuerpo experimentaba espasmos con el placer residual.

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo y Adrien carraspeó nervioso, intentando llamar su atención de manera inútil.

-Ehmm... ¿Marinette? -le llamo finalmente, varios segundos después -¿Sigues aquí, princesa? -insistió después de abrir los ojos y ver la pantalla de su celular, comprobando que la chica aun no había colgado. Sin embargo, pronto escucho un pequeño ronquido al otro lado de la linea y enternecido sonrio -Parece que no... Descansa, mi lady... Te amo -murmuro lo ultimo con sentimiento antes de colgar.

Sonriendo Adrien intentó sentarse y tiró el celular por error al suelo. Aquel que había comprado especialmente para poder hablar con ella.

Su cuerpo sudaba y le hormigueaba con fatiga muscular, sin embargo su espíritu cantaba con una vitalidad renovada gracias a Marinette.

Pronto su brillante sonrisa se desvaneció y la conciencia lo azuzó al recordar su identidad civil, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en el rechazo de Marinette si llegaba a descubrir que el era Adrien. El "mas grande error de su vida" como ella solía llamarlo cada vez que se desahogaba con Cat Noir, lastimandolo sin darse cuenta.

Levantándose con las sabanas envueltas en sus caderas, Adrien camino hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. Una vez dentro dejo caer las sabanas sucias preocupado al saber que debía limpiarlas antes de que alguien las viera.

Abriendo la regadera, el rubio comenzó a bañarse y haciéndole una mala jugada, su mente no pudo evitar recordar lo que momentos antes ella le había dicho:

"Me encantaría poder darme una ducha contigo, enjabonar todo tu cuerpo yo misma y quitarte la espuma muy lentamente con mis manos para después secarte con mi lengua"

Frustrado se dio cuenta de que una ducha de agua fría de diez minutos ayudó poco, sino es que nada para borrarla de su mente. Se secó rápidamente con la toalla, sintiendo el cuerpo aún vibrando por el encuentro que habían mantenido; notando como en sus oídos todavía se repetían las palabras y los quejidos de placer de Marinette.

Adrien encorvó los hombros por el remordimiento y después se apoyó en el lavabo con una mano mientras que con la otra se revolvía el cabello húmedo. Que torpe, que torpe había sido al seguir insistiendo con Ladybug en lugar de darse una oportunidad para ser feliz con Marinette. No había día en que no se arrepintiera de ello y ahora...

Incapaz de contener una leve sonrisa, Adrien se convenció de que no todo estaba perdido pues tal vez Marinette había dejado de amar a Adrien, pero al parecer... Cat Noir había logrado conquistarla. Estaba completamente seguro pues de otra forma, la chica no se hubiese animado a compartir aquel momento tan intimo con el.

Tal vez, de alguna forma podría solucionarlo.

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Bueno, esta fue una pequeña idea muy subida de tono y pervertida :v**

 **Nada especial, solo una historia que escribí a causa del maldito insomnio y que hoy termine durante mis horas libres, se que no es la gran cosa pero se las quise compartir (No me odien, soy consciente de que no soy muy buena con las escenas "hot" xD Incluso hubo partes que al menos a mi, me parecieron mas comedia y me dieron risa jajaja) Neta, les confieso que me costo un ovario hacer esto :/**

 **Sinceramente no se si esto fue un "Marichat" o un "Adrinette" Supongo que ambas jajaja Como sea, espero que les guste y si no, que al menos los entretenga un rato.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara… alvida!**


End file.
